


Waverly's Happy Ending

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Waverly meets her sisters fiancée and gets her happy ending
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Waverly's Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is my first Wayhaught and one of plenty to come.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Next Wayhaught to come is another one-shot with werewolf Waverly/Werewolf Nicole.
> 
> Emily  
> *Hugs and kisses*

Waverly never thought her life could get any complicated, until Wynonna walked through the door with her fiancée on her arm, Waverly never planned to fall in love, it just happened and she refused to be the bad guy in this fucked up mess, so she did what she thought was best, she avoided Wynonna and Nicole like the plague, often staying with their sister Willa whilst Wynonna and Nicole were getting busy, but she couldn’t impose on Willa and her boyfriend long so she jumped from their couch to another.

How did she become reduced to this, having the farm to herself but never living there and reduced to couch surfing from Willa’s couch to her best friends couch, Willa understood why she was doing it, Waverly had confided in her after Nicole and Wynonna arrived, Willa knew Waverly was not going to make a move on Wynonna’s fiancée, even after Willa tried convincing her to fight for Nicole, even going as far as to remind Waverly of all the rotten things Wynonna had done, how she up and abandoned Waverly after their parents died.

Waverly had to grow up all too fast and work the farm, Willa was proud of the woman Waverly became and she wanted her to be happy, and of course… maybe show Wynonna that Waverly was no longer the shy little girl that she had abandoned, eventually Willa convinced Waverly to go back home and sleep in her bed, sleeping on the couch did nothing to ensure she had a full night sleep, and Waverly reluctantly agreed.

Returning home Waverly passed out on her bed and sleep overcome her, it’s not like her life can get anymore messed up.

The following day:

Wynonna was out with her friends and Nicole was back at the farm, Waverly was working on the tractor when Nicole walked over to her “Hey, have you got a minute?” she asked.

Waverly looked at Nicole “Sure” she said as she looked at Nicole “What’s up?” she asked.

“I kind of… I kind of get the feeling you don’t like me” Nicole admitted.

Waverly sighed heavily “Look… it’s nothing personal” she said.

“Is it because I’m a woman with a dick?” Nicole asked.

Waverly chuckled “Typical, I distance myself from you and Wynonna and you auto assume I am judgemental” she said.

“Well… Wynonna said it might be because of that” Nicole replied.

Waverly huffed “My sister… my sister doesn’t know me at all” she said “Don’t take any notice of her” she said “My ex was a woman with a penis” she giggled as she blushed.

Nicole’s eyes widened “Wow… but Wynonna said?” she asked.

Waverly sighed heavily “Look, Wynonna hasn’t been a part of my life for a very long time, she abandoned me and Willa after our parents died, I never got to pursue my dreams, I had to grow up all too fast” she said and she saw the surprise and horror on Nicole’s face “Oh my god… she didn’t tell you did she?” she asked.

Nicole shook her head “No… she said you chose to stay on the farm” she replied.

Waverly scoffed as she shook her head “Typical, Wynonna never was one for telling the truth” she spat hatefully before sighing heavily “Look, I had no choice, Wynonna up and walked away and Willa and I was left behind” she said before sighing heavily as she got to her feet and smiled “Truth is… I’m jealous” she said “Wynonna… Wynonna has you and I don’t” she admitted.

Nicole’s eyes widened in shock from that admission “You… You like me?” she asked shocked.

“I’m in love with you” Waverly admitted “Look, just… keep yours and Wynonna’s lovemaking to the barn, I have to get up early and I need to sleep” she said “And truthfully… hearing Wynonna and you together, breaks my heart” she said before walking away leaving Nicole staring after her and she spotted Wynonna returning home, Waverly completely ignored Wynonna and went back inside.

Nicole needed to have a serious word with Wynonna but first she needed to go to Willa to confirm what she had learned, she knew Waverly was no liar but as a cop and from a family of cops, it was ingrained in her at a young age to double check all the facts, grabbing her jacket she got in the car and drove away to see Willa.

Willa’s house:

Nicole knocked the door gently and waited for Willa to open the door, she didn’t have to wait long for Willa to answer, Willa smiled “Hey Nicole… what’s up?” she greeted with a smile.

“Hey Willa, have you got a moment to talk?” Nicole asked.

“Sure” Willa replied looking at her watch “My boyfriend isn’t back yet, so I got some free time” she said “Come on in” she said, Nicole followed as she and Willa went to the kitchen and Willa poured some coffee out “So… what can I do for you?” Willa asked as she set the mug down on the table.

“I need talk to you, Waverly… Waverly told me something today” Nicole admitted.

Willa beamed “Ah so she finally broke down and told you how she felt” she said.

Nicole looked stunned “You know?” she asked before shrugging “Of course, you’re her sister”

“That… and it’s obvious” Willa shrugged.

“Well… this is actually about Wynonna, you see Wynonna told me something when we first met, but now Waverly has told me something completely differed” Nicole admitted.

“Okay, what did Wynonna tell you?” Willa asked stunned.

“Wynonna told me that she took care of Waverly, became a mother to her after your parents died” Nicole admitted “Then when Waverly was old enough Wynonna said she urged Waverly to pursue her dreams and leave Purgatory but Waverly chose to stay and look after the farm” she finished explaining what Wynonna had told her “Then Recently Wynonna told me that Waverly was distant because I was a woman with… a different package” she revealed.

Willa was fuming, Wynonna never could tell the truth and now she was painting Waverly as the bad guy “What?!!!” she asked.

Nicole nodded “Well… I come from a family of cops, it was ingrained into me about getting all the facts” she said “Well Waverly told me her side and it clashes with what Wynonna told me” she admitted.

Willa nodded her head “Well, I appreciate you coming to me” she said before sitting down “Well… what would you like to know?” she asked.

“Everything” Nicole answered.

Willa sighed as she nodded her head “Okay, Back when Wynonna was younger, just a teenager she never could tell the truth” she admitted “When our parents died Wynonna walked away and abandoned Waverly” she smiled sadly “Oh Waves… she adored Wynonna” she admitted “She used to follow her about and Wynonna doted on her” she said “But then things changed when she got older, before out parents died Wynonna changed, she started hanging out with Bobo and his illegal street racing crew, Waverly would follow her around the farm but Wynonna… she would snap and shout at her, broke Waverly’s heart” Willa wiped the tears from her eyes at the memory of little Waverly with tears in her eyes after Wynonna shouted at her.

“Mom and dad would hug Waves and tell her it wasn’t her fault, that Wynonna was just being a bully, anyway it continued, Wynonna would ignore Waverly, Me and our parents and Waverly was withdrawing from us, like I said… she adored Wynonna” Willa said with a chuckle as Nicole smiled sadly, Willa took a deep breath and continued “Well one night the sheriff rang up and informed our parents that Wynonna had got involved in a car crash, on the road to the hospital dad suffered a heart attack at the wheel and the car went over a hill and hit a tree” Willa explained “He snapped his neck and mom… was impaled on a branch” she admitted.

“Oh god” Nicole whispered in horror.

“Wynonna… Wynonna blamed herself, she walked away and abandoned Waverly and I” Willa explained “Now, I was going through a tough time after our parents died, I did a lot of drinking” she admitted ashamed “Waves though… she was just a kid and I, I watched as she pulled herself up, she had her own grief to deal with and yet she worked the farm, dragged my sorry ass to bed when I was too drunk to stand, she kept it together” Willa said “She never let me see her cry” she said.

Nicole looked away at her mug “She never told me that” she said.

Willa smiled “She wouldn’t” she replied “She’s stronger than Wynonna and I can ever hope to be” she said “I got drunk, so drunk I could barely stand and Wynonna ran away” she said “Waverly had dropped out of school in order to work the farm” she admitted.

“Waverly… Waverly mentioned she had a girlfriend before, a girlfriend that was like me?” Nicole asked.

Willa smirked “That jealousy I hear?” she asked.

Nicole blushed “Shut up” she replied.

Willa giggled “Yeah, 5 years ago when Waverly was 19, she met Rosita and they were together for a while” she admitted “Then one day Rosita got a job offer and she moved away, broke it off with Waverly and left” she revealed.

“Wow… I need to have a word with Wynonna” Nicole said as she got to her feet.

“Don’t show her any kindness, the bitch needs a good kick in the mouth” Willa muttered.

“Is that why you refuse to come and see her?” Nicole asked.

“No… I refuse to look at her because of what she put Waverly through” Willa replied.

Nicole nodded her head “Well that’s understandable, after what I have learned… I am finding it hard to look at her” she admitted “Thanks for… everything” she said.

Willa nodded “Goodluck, trying to get Wynonna to talk is like pulling teeth” she said.

Nicole smiled as she headed out “Thanks Willa” she said before walking out, she needed to talk to Wynonna.

Earp Farm:

Waverly was working on the tractor again when Wynonna walked over to her “Hey baby girl… have you got a moment?” she asked.

Waverly didn’t even look at her “What do you want Wynonna?” she asked.

“Well… I know you don’t like Nicole” Wynonna said “But could you not judge her for being different?” she asked “I want my girls to get along” she said.

Waverly shook her head “Un-fucking-believable” she muttered before getting to her feet and turning a hateful glare at Wynonna “You listen here; 1) I am not your baby girl anymore, 2) I do like Nicole, and if you had been around then you would have met my last girlfriend who was like Nicole” Waverly said.

Wynonna backed up “Oh… sorry” she said, “Then why have you been avoiding us?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head and laughed; a venomous laugh that made Wynonna’s heart clench as Waverly jabbed her finger against Wynonna’s shoulder “Maybe… it’s you I am avoiding” she spat before walking away.

“Baby girl… I know I hurt you” Wynonna said “And I’m sorry” she whispered “I… I hated myself for what happened, I… couldn’t face the fact I was the reason mom and dad died”

Waverly stopped instantly and turned to her “I never blamed you… Willa on the other hand did but I didn’t” she said “I never blamed you” she said before walking away.

Nicole got out of the car and smiled at Waverly “Hey Waves” she greeted.

“Nic… good luck with her” Waves replied as she headed inside.

Nicole glared at Wynonna “Barn… now!” she spat angrily as she grabbed Wynonna’s hand and dragged her into the barn.

Waverly was in the kitchen when Nicole walked in after a few hours “Hey Waverly” she greeted “I was wondering, do you think it’s… do you think it’s okay if I stay here until I find a place?” she asked.

“Sure you can stay” Waverly replied “Where’s Wynonna?” she asked.

“She’s… gone” Nicole admitted solemnly “Packed her bags and…”

Waverly nodded “Ran away, it’s what she does best” she replied “Don’t you have a job back in the city?” she asked.

“Well I’m actually transferring to the sheriff’s department here” Nicole admitted.

“What about you and Wynonna?” Waverly asked as she looked at Nicole.

“It’s over, truth is there was no feeling there anymore… just sex” Nicole replied.

“You’re complaining about the sex” Waverly smirked “Wow you must be the only one in the world to complain about it” she said.

Nicole chuckled as she looked at Waverly “I just want to feel the love” she said.

Waverly pointed at her threateningly “If you start singing ‘Can you feel the love tonight’ I will blow my ears off” she said.

“With my singing, you’re ears will be rendered useless” Nicole replied with a chuckle.

“Come with me” Waverly took her hand.

Nicole hesitated “Uh… I’m not into sex right now Waves” she said.

Waverly chuckled “Get your head out of the gutter, I’m taking you to show you your chores” she said “You want to live on this farm, you work it” she said.

Nicole smiled “I’d love to” she said and she followed Waverly out.

10 years later:

Waverly was in bed when she woke up “Mmmm” she kissed the knuckle of whoever was snuggled up behind her “Mmm you know, we’re going to have to get up soon” she said.

A heavy groan replied “Mmmm 5 more minutes” Nicole groaned as she buried her face in her wife’s neck “5 more minutes with the worlds most gorgeous wife” she said.

“Happy 7th anniversary babe” Waverly moaned as she felt her wife nibbling on her neck.

“Happy anniversary my love” Nicole whispered as she continued to nibble on her wife’s neck

Waverly smiled “Careful… Grace will be up soon” she said.

“When is Willa coming to pick up her niece?” Nicole asked “As much as I love our daughter, she’s a huge damper on our sex life” she stated.

“Willa is coming to pick her up in 2 hours with Wynonna” Waverly replied “Then you can tear my clothes off” she said causing her wife to shiver.

10 years had passed since Nicole and Wynonna ended their engagement, Wynonna and Nicole realized there was no spark between them, just sexual and Nicole wanted more, she wanted love, and she got it from Waverly in buckets, Waverly and Nicole became good friends after that day but 2 months after they broke down and had sex but for them… it wasn’t just sex but they made love, it was slow and tender and full of tears and happiness.

Waverly and Nicole dated for 3 years and moved in together before finally getting married a few months later, 1 year after their marriage Wynonna returned and congratulated them before rebuilding her relationship with Waverly, Wynonna had been the therapy and her therapist advised her to go and seek to rebuild the relationship she had ruined, it took some time but eventually Waverly and Wynonna began to hang out and talk, Wynonna then met Wendy, a fierce dark short haired no nonsense woman with a large muscular body who wasn’t afraid to kick Wynonna in the ass whenever Wynonna was in the wrong, Wendy brought out a side of Wynonna that Waverly and Nicole never seen before.

Willa and Wynonna’s relationship was damaged beyond repair though, Willa still blamed Wynonna for the death of their parents but Willa only tolerated Wynonna because of Waverly, she saw how Wynonna adored Waverly and she was reminded about how things used to be between the youngest Earp and Wynonna, deep down she was worried that Wynonna would hurt Waverly, and she waited.

But she was wrong… thankfully, Wynonna proved herself.

And since then she had been a loving and caring aunt to Grace and a loving sister to Waverly.

But Willa and Wynonna, nothing would ever be the same.

Present Day:

Wynonna, Wendy and Willa arrived “Hey baby girl” Wynonna greeted with a smile as she hugged Waverly tight.

“Hey Nonna, Nic’s just getting Grace ready” Waverly said as she hugged Wendy and the Willa “Don’t feed her too much junk food” she warned.

Wendy raised her hand “Do not worry, I’ll make sure she had plenty of greens on her table” she said.

Willa and Wynonna looked at Wendy in horror “You wouldn’t?” Wynonna asked.

“I would, she wants to be like me when she grows up” Wendy replied flexing her muscles.

Wynonna shivered “Uh… babe… stop doing that” she whimpered.

Willa gagged “Urgh get a room” she said.

Wynonna chuckled “If she keeps flexing her muscles like that I’ll have her drag me to the barn and f…” “GRACE!!!” Willa interrupted with an excited cry as the little girl with long red hair ran in with Nicole hot on her tail.

Wynonna clamped a hand on her own mouth to stop herself from finishing the word before looking at Waverly “Sorry” she whispered.

Waverly just shook her head and smiled fondly “Okay little one” she said as she lifted the little girl up into her arms “Go with your aunts and have fun” she said.

“Okay, will you and momma be giving me a sister?” the adorable little giggle asked.

Waverly’s and Nicole’s mouth dropped open, Wynonna slapped a hand over her mouth, Wendy was stunned silent and Willa was blushing.

Waverly cleared her throat “Where did you get that from sweetie?” she asked.

Grace pointed to Willa “Auntie Willa and Uncle Jake” she said.

Willa’s mouth dropped open “You were supposed to be asleep” she said.

Waverly smirked “Willa, you need to be careful about what you say when Grace is around” she said.

Wynonna snorted “Even I know that” she said.

“What does shitballs mean mommy?” Grace asked.

Waverly gulped “Uh… where did you hear that?” she asked.

“I heard Aunt Wynonna say it when she stepped on a nail” Grace replied.

“WYNONNA!!!” Nicole shouted.

Waverly laughed as looked at Nicole... she had her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here we are at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Will see you at the next Wayhaught story.
> 
> Love  
> Emily  
> *Hugs and kisses


End file.
